An operational amplifier may be arranged to receive input signals from bipolar devices. The input signals may operate at relatively high voltages, typically 12V or 24V. Accordingly, the operational amplifier may use bipolar transistors in the input stage in order to receive the input signals. However, in some applications, it may be advantageous to use low-voltage MOSFET (metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor) devices in the input stage, rather than bipolar transistors.
However, low-voltage MOSFET devices typically operate at 5V or 3.3V. If the operating voltage of a low-voltage MOSFET device is exceeded, this may result in gate-oxide breakdown and cause damage to the MOSFET device.